


"Conspiracy Theory Girl" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 8)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [9]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 8 - "Conspiracy Theory Girl" - You're not allowed to make jokes like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Conspiracy Theory Girl" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 8)

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/77706e13c9c42f0d2567e48ee9d36e2e/tumblr_neeyf6gXp91qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
